Ah Sudahlah!
by Bougenville
Summary: Lamaran ditolak tukang sunat bertindak? Apa ini keliru? Oh tentu tidak, yang salah adalah Authornya/Ketika Sasuke dihadapkan pada pilihan yang warbyazah dan mempertaruhkan nyawa (?)nya, yang pasti storynya… ah sudahlah! /Another(hell)story by Bougenville, mari kita tinggalkan diksi (gagal) dewa dan kemasoan Sakura sejenak dari Redemption/Baca dulu biar gak mati(?)penasaran


Ah Sudahlah!

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warning: OOC dan Nista level Insane, Humor receh+garing, alur kecepetan, gue-elo style, gaje, bahasa tidak baku dan segala kejelekan lainnya yang tidak terdefinisikan disini

SasuSaku AU

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Sudah lewat limabelas menit lewat dari jam makan siang, namun kepala merah muda Sakura masih belum juga beranjak dari meja kantin Rumah Sakit dengan mulut yang masih mengemut sendok kecil dari puding stroberi yang tersisa setengah di depannya.

Memang kepalanya menghadap ke pintu keluar kantin yang dilalui bermacam manusia dari bocah dengan kotoran coklat diwajah hingga om-om yang memakai baju kaos biru tua yang basah karena keringat dan memberinya kedipan genit, membuat Sakura cepat mengangkat kepalanya, mengedikkan bahu jijik wal nista(?) oke lupakan sejenak, namun pikirannya sedang tidak berada ditempat semestinya.

Benar sekali, Sakura diserang gundah gulana karena suatu hal. Sang pangeran _charming_ nan kadang menyebalkan karena cuek dan "Hn" andalannya tidak bisa ia temukan akhir-akhir ini karena...

PLAKK!

WADAWW!

PRANG!

KLONTANG-KLONTANG!

BRUK!

BRAKKK!

RAWWWWRRR!

MEOOOOONNNGG!

*sfxmu lebay mb

"BABII! Lebih keras lagi lu mukul bahu gue, gue tendang lu!" teriak Sakura dengan perempatan imajiner di kepalanya, mendapati Ino yang cengar-cengir duduk disamping Sakura dengan entengnya.

"Ups sori jidat, habisnya lu kelihatan melamun tadi. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ino mengernyitkan dahi ketika tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura yang tadinya penuh kekesalan menjadi mendung menghitam layaknya langit di malam minggu seperti yang selalu ada di dalam doanya para jomblo.

"Inooo~" Sakura merengek manja dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa elu-"

"Inoooo plis bantu gueee!" Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk Ino setengah bergelayut, membuat Ino menjengit.

"DEMI BEHA KETUA TSUNADE ELU BERAT BANGET RAAA! JANGAN PELUK GUE NAPAA!"

"Ga mau sampe elu bilang iya buat bantuin gue!" Sakura balik mengancam.

"IYA DAHI BANDARA GUE BAKAL BANTUIN LO!"

"JANJI?!"

"IYA! Plis Ra jangan bikin orang ngira kita pasangan lesbong , gue masih normal minggu depan gue merit sama yayang Sai!" Ino melemahkan suara hampir berbisik.

"Oke oke sori No, gue khilaf," Sakura bangkit sambil memandang orang yang baru ia sadari mengamati orang-orang dikantin memperhatikannya. Dibalas tatapan ngeri bermakna apa-lo-liat-liat-gue-colok-mata-lu olehnya, membuat orang-orang kembali ke habitat eh ke posisinya masing-masing.

"Jadi, lu minta bantuan kayak gimana?"

"No, Saskeh gue hilang no!"

"UAPAH! SASUKE ILANG?!"

"Iya No, empat hari ini doi gak bisa gue hubungin. Udah gue telpon, SMS, Bebeem, Layn, bahkan udah gue tanya ke temen-temennya di Rumah Sakit sebelah juga gak ada yang tau! Gue sedih No, gue lelah diginiin," keluh Sakura yang akhirnya di puk-puk oleh Ino.

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kali lu ketemu dia?"

"Bentar No, gue flashback dulu,"

.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Tergesa-gesa Sakura turun dari mobilnya, bergegas untuk mencapai gagang pintu rumah. Namun baru ia hendak membuka pintu seorang lelaki rambut _chickenbutt_ keluar dengan wajah antara masam dan murung, lebih tepatnya tidak dapat terdefinisikan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti. Berbalik dengan dramatis menatap Sakura dalam, memegang kedua bahunya.

"Gue bakal balik. Secepatnya."

Lalu Sasuke pergi membuka pintu mobilnya, keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Haruno. Meninggalkan Sakura yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

Sakura memilih masuk kedalam rumah, mendapati Ibunya yang sedang menggeret koper besar keluar rumah.

"Kaa-san mau kemana?"

"Kau lupa hari ini Kaa-san ada agenda ke luar kota?" Mebuki menjawab namun yang membuat Sakura heran sang ibu terus menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kaa-san kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Cepat sana ke kamar. Tou-sanmu pergi duluan tadi," jawab Mebuki sambil menutup pintu luar.

Namun baru Sakura hendak naik ke lantai dua terdengar suara tawa yang begitu keras dari luar. Sakura yang mendengar hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, yang sebenarnya Mebuki yang tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya sejak kepergian Sasuke dari rumahnya.

[FLASHBACK END]

.

* * *

"Jadi gitu doang Ra? Terus lu gak nanya dengan ibu lo?"

"Udah gue tanyain juga, ya gak tau juga. Gue capek banget No sumpah," Sakura kembali meletakkan kepala ke meja frustrasi dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Udah Ra, kita balik. Ini sudah lewat jamnya," sahut Ino yang melirik jam tangannya.

"Gue mager, No. Bentar lagi napa,"

"Entar Ketua Tsunade ngamuk, jidat! Cepetan!"

"Iya, iya No," dengan malas Sakura beringsut berdiri, berjalan membuntuti Ino dengan _lack of energy._

 _._

* * *

Terdengar derap kaki yang melintasi lorong gelap, percik air dari genangan yang ditapak oleh kaki melengkapi. Dingin yang melingkupi, dengan tak satupun resonansi dari luar yang mempengaruhi. Gelap, lembab dan misterius seakan dapat diraba dan dirupa. Hanya ada ia, makhluk bernyawa tidak menghiraukan itu semua.

Hingga langkah kaki itu terhenti menginterupsi keheningan setelah berada di depan sebuah bangunan kecil yang seakan mengimitasi keadaan sekitarnya, bagai terbias biang beku.

Sang pemilik kedua kaki itu kini mulai memasuki ruangan, mendapati seseorang berambut panjang dengan pakaian putih, tepat berada di depan meja berbahan metal, dengan beberapa peralatan berjejer rapi.

Orang itu berbalik, menampakkan senyum lebar dengan lidah membasahi bibirnya.

"Selamat datang," Orang itu maju selangkah. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu pada diriku. Sesuatu yang membuatku akan diterima oleh seseorang," seseorang yang dari depan pintu itu masuk semakin kedalam, sedangkan si rambut panjang hitam mengangguk.

"Tentu, namun aku ingin tahu lebih spesifik apa maksudmu. Tidak apa-apa, hanya kita berdua disini, karyawanku yang lain di ruangan sebelah,"sahutnya sambil terkikik.

"Aku…" Lelaki itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin sunat," jawab seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah serius sekaligus tegang.

.

* * *

"Orochimaru… ARGHH!"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan sakit sekarang. Dan sudah terlalu banyak air matanya berlinangan. Bagaimana tidak, entah mengapa obat biusnya tidak bekerja denga semestinya. Baginya ini seperti sakitnya melahirkan 385 anak dan beribu tulang remuk secara bersamaan.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, kau harus menahan sakit lebih lama lagi," Orochimaru terkikik panjang hingga tertawa lebar melihat keadaan Sasuke yang benar-benar bukan dirinya.

"HENTIKAAAANNNNN!"

Kali ini tangisannya didominasi oleh teriakan beruntun seiring centi demi centi sayatan ulah tangan Orochimaru yang ah syudahlah.

Tidak Orochimaru, tidak Sasuke, tidak siapa saja disana akan menyangka bahwa terdengar derap kaki yang semakin mendekat, yang sisa pikiran Sasuke yang masih waras taksir milik puluhan orang. Masih menahan sakit yang sebaiknya tak usah ditanya Ia bangkit berselimut tipis membuka pintu belakang dengan susah payah.

Sementara diluar beberapa Polisi mengepung Orochimaru yang diam mengangkat tangan keatas tanda menyerah.

"Anda dokter Orochimaru harus kami tangkap karena berulangkali melakukan malpraktik sunat, anda berhak menyewa pengacara untuk pembelaan di pengadilan," dan salah seorang Polisi yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan memiliki keriput disamping hidungnya meraih tangan Orochimaru dan memborgolnya. Dengan isyarat ia menyuruh Polisi lain menggiringnya ke mobil Polisi.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Aku perlu dua orang lagi dan sebuah tandu," perintahnya yang tentu membuat kedua orang yang membantunya bertanya-tanya.

.

* * *

Dan disinilah Sasuke. Berada dalam mobil ambulans dengan posisi terbaring, tentu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut penuh rasa malu. Karena ia bersama kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi yang masih belum berhenti memegangi perutnya karena tertawa sejak pertama kali melihat keadaan Sasuke yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa, Baka-Aniki?!" bentaknya dari balik selimut. Lalu meringis kesakitan ketika mobil ambulans yang mengangkutnya melewati jalan terjal dan penuh bebatuan karena posisi mereka masih berada di hutan yang tentu saja masuk mobil pun sangat dipaksakan.

Mendengar ringis Sasuke menambah Itachi terbahak lebih keras, tak terhitung sudah butir air mata yang keluar dan del nyeri yang ia rasa dari perutnya.

"Mungkinkah karena otakmu yang terlalu jenius itu sehingga membawamu ke Orochimaru?! Oh ayolah kau seorang dokter! Mengapa tidak bisa menyunat dirimu sendiri?!"

Habis sudah. Bahkan rekan dari Itachi pun tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawa. Semakin merahlah wajah Sasuke antara menahan malu dan kepanasan karena masih berlindung dibalik selimut.

Itachi mengambil napas panjang, mencoba menyudahi tawanya untuk berbicara pada Sasuke dengan normal.

"Kau tahu, kau harus bersyukur karena 'punyamu' masih berada di tempat seharusnya. Karena pasien-pasien sebelummu bahkan kehilangan 'miliknya' ditangan dokter gila itu. Kudengar dia mempunyai hobi aneh, dia suka mengkoleksi 'hasil kerja' nya, lalu dimasukkan kedalam tabung untuk diteliti,"

Dari balik selimut Sasuke meneguk ludah susah payah. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apabila 'miliknya' hilang, entah bagaimana cara ia 'menafkahi' Sakura setelah menikah nanti. Masa depan suram akan menantinya bila itu terjadi.

Jalan terjal masih belum habis terlewat. Dan sekarang entah ringisan keberapa yang keluar dari mulutnya. _Poor you_ , Sasuke.

.

* * *

Dua hari setelah kejadian gagal sunat Sasuke yang akhirnya berakhir di rumah sakit yang tentunya terpaksa Sasuke lakukan, karena kini rasa malu itu setara sakitnya dengan pedihnya 'hal' kemarin.

Dengan malas ia menutup novel detektif miliknya ketika ia mendengar derit pintu kamarnya yang -

"SASUKE-KUN!"

BRUKKK!

Tubuh seorang Sakura menubruk Sasuke yang tanpa persiapan, meski ia berada diatas kasur namun tetap saja sakit dan berat dirasa.

"Sa-sakura, sakit,"

Namun Sakura yang kini perasaannya tercampur antara senang dan marah menguatkan pelukannya.

"Sa-sakura… ARGH!"

KRETAKK!

Tulang bahu Sasuke bergemeretuk karena pelukan super-angry-Sakura.

"Ini balasanmu karena menghilang selama tiga hari ini SA-SU-KE!" ucapnya penuh penekanan pada ejaan namanya.

"Hentikan Sakura!" Sasuke meringis menahan sakit karena pelukan Sakura yang belum juga terlepas, namun bukannya melemah pelukan Sakura malah semakin kuat.

"AAARGGHHH!"

.

* * *

Sakura meletakkan kain berisi es batu dalam wadah setelah menempelkannya pada wajah membiru Sasuke karena tinjunya.

"Hah, andaisaja kau katakan padaku lebih dulu kau tak akan seperti ini, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura, mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan sapu tangan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan malu tentu saja, karena hal yang ia tutup-tutupi sekarang telah diketahui Sakura. Karena memang dalam sebuah hubungan tidak harus ada yang dirahasiakan, bukan?

"karena itu kau harus membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum miring.

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat, "Dengan?"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sakura kini terangkat, berbalik dengan Sasuke yang menguncinya.

"K-kau mau apa, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura menjengit ketika spasi antara wajahnya dengan Sasuke semakin berkurang.

"Bu-bukannya ini terlalu cepat?!" namun terlambat, dapat ia rasakan hembusan napas dari Sasuke dari wajahnya, Sakura hanya bisa meneguk saliva dengan susah payah.

"Ini untuk menebus kesalahanmu, Sakura," Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menghirup aroma Sakura dari lehernya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!"

Habis sudah. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang seharusnya terjadi setelah pernikahan yang ia impikan terjadi sekarang. Menutup mata kuat-kuat ia berjengit antara ketakutan dan rasa kesiapan yang kurang.

Oh _Kami-sama, aku belum siap melakukan ini, tolong aku, tolong aku please, please, please…_

TUK!

Tanpa diduga sentilan di dahi mengagetkannya, membuat Sakura membuka mata.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya nanti saja kita lakukan itu," Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menutup mulutnya yang antara menahan tawa dan tersipu saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tidak karuan.

"SASUKEEE!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Hah… saya menyerah.

Pertama, saya mengucapkan maap sebesar-besarnya karena telah menistakan pair tercinta kita :"D dan maap juga karena humornya garing krenyesss maklum saya bukan author genre ini, basic saya ya sekitaran hurt/comfort-suspense-crime-romance ya jadinya begini nih :"D

Sebenarnya, ini bukan murni kehendak saya, melainkan ini fic hadiah untuk author Si Hitam untuk sekuel versi SasuSaku nya dari fanfic Praktikum berdarah karena author Si Hitam sudah berhasil menjawab riddle saya beberapa bulan yang lalu ;_; maap kalo baru jadi kak, maklum sibuk banget di RL makanya baru selesai sekarang, jelek banget pula dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi :"D

Dan maap juga bila menjurus lemon dan sejenisnya, ya lagi2 saya cuma mau bikin sesuai mungkin berdasarkan temanya :"D

Ah sudahlah, sampe disini aja bacotnya, ampuni saya wahai reader :"D

p.s: dimohon dgn sangat jangan mintak sekuel yak, karena mulai sekarang ane gak berhak bikin sekuel dari Praktikum berdarah lagi dan seterusnya hahahaha ending x imajinasikan saja sendiri :'v

P. s. s: percakapan ino dan sakura sengaja pakai bahasa gawl karena bakalan susah dan ga cocok pake aku-kamu ;_;


End file.
